Prueba o verdad
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Los cinco comparten una amistad que trasciende por encima de lo mortal. Llevan la luna y la noche en la sangre y son parte de algo grande, jodidamente grande. Parte de algo inmortal. Son Remus y Sirius. James y Lily. El pequeño Peter. Están preparados. Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. / Avatar de Viria / Regalo para LadyChocolateLover


_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

 **N/A.** Este fic es (como muchos de los que estoy subiendo últimamente) para la fantástica **LadyChocolateLover** , de nuevo como regalo del AI. Es la primera vez que me meto _tanto_ en esta pareja que sé que te gusta, así que no sé cómo me habrá quedado. Lo único evidente es que tengo claras influencias del Marauder!Crack, pero soy de la opinión de que esas son precisamente las mejores influencias del mundo. Por tanto, intento no preocuparme demasiado xD

Espero de verdad que te guste. Lo escribí con muuuucho cariño. Aquí, para ti, tu dosis de James, de Lily, de Peter, de Sirius y de Remus. Son todos tuyos, guapísima

* * *

 **Petición escogida:** Wolfstar (Sirius/Remus) situado en su último año en Hogwarts. Quiero ver Merodeadores al completo, angustia por la incipiente guerra pero esperanza porque son Sirius y Remus y final feliz. Puntos extra si hay Jamesly y nada de bashing a Peter. Me gustaría también ver el espíritu Merodeador, no sólo la pareja :)

* * *

Quedan tres semanas para que el curso finalice. Hay peligro aguardando más allá, y eso es algo que todos saben. Por primera vez, verano no suena a descanso ni tampoco a libertad. Suena a miedo, a incertidumbre, a soledad y a guerra. Hay muchas cosas de las que preocuparse, cosas oscuras, cosas desconocidas que aguardan con paciencia. Cosas de las que ya no estarán protegidos cuando acabe junio y tengan que enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte. Cosas que hacen bien en temer.

Se habla de un grupo de magos y brujas que practican las artes oscuras. Se habla de un ser que una vez fue un hombre pero al que ya no le resta ni un ápice de humanidad. Se habla de muertes, de terror, de magia negra y del dibujo de una serpiente escapando entre los dientes de una calavera.

Se acercan tiempos peligrosos para todos y sin excepción, pero algunos son distintos. Son más vulnerables. Más débiles. Algunos están en el punto de mira. Lo han estado siempre, pero ahora hay alguien a punto de apretar el gatillo al otro lado.

Algunos, simplemente, nunca estarán a salvo.

Son personas que han nacido en familias muggles. Personas que son diferentes al resto por algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

Personas como Lily Evans. _Sangre sucia_.

Personas como Remus Lupin. _Licántropo._

Personas como Sirius Black. _Traidor_.

Personas como Peter Pettigrew. _Cobarde_.

Personas, incluso, como James Potter. _Confiado_.

Pero siguen quedando tres semanas para que acabe el curso, y en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, no existe el miedo ni el dolor porque el verano no tiene cabida allí, entre la ropa esparcida por el suelo y las bromas que se tejen en la oscuridad.

Algún día, demasiado pronto, llegará la hora de sufrir y llorar.

Afortunadamente para los Merodeadores, hoy no es ese día.

Es tiempo de juergas y ninguno queda exento esa noche.

Si alguien preguntase, la respuesta inmediata sería que la idea fue de Sirius. No es cierto, claro, porque en realidad fue de James, pero siempre parece que algo tan gamberro y fuera de lugar tiene que venir de la oveja negra de los Black.

Peter, por su parte, consiguió las botellas. Una cosa curiosa, su don para hacerse con los objetos más insospechados en cualquier circunstancia. Y no es como si una botella de whisky de fuego fuera algo complicado de comprar —Sirius mismamente podría haber traído una de _Las Tres Escobas_ pagando solo con un par de guiños indiscretos para la camarera—, solo que es asombroso porque son las dos de la madrugada y parece imposible pero no lo es: Sirius está conforme — _"Deberíamos hacerlo"—,_ James se lamenta —" _Lástima que no tengamos alcohol_ "— y Peter tarda solo diez minutos en regresar con nada menos que tres botellas entre los brazos.

Remus protesta al principio. Solo un poco, en voz baja y desganadamente. _"Mañana tenemos clase. Deberíamos acostarnos pronto"._ Pero James le llama _nenaza_ y Sirius pregunta si _el lobito necesita irse a dormir_ y claro, Remus no puede consentir que agravios como esos queden impunes. Así que se une al corro que sus tres amigos han hecho en el suelo tras apartar una escoba, una camisa y un par de calcetines usados.

Y empieza el juego.

 _Prueba o verdad_. Un juego fascinante, en opinión de Sirius. Remus se arrepiente en seguida de haberle contado un día a James en qué consistía.

—Bueno, Peter —empieza Sirius—. ¿Qué eliges, prueba o verdad?

—Verdad.

—Vamos, tío, no seas gallina. Coge prueba. No hay nada de ti que no sepamos —dice James, y Peter no lo duda.

—Vale, pues prueba.

—Bien, veamos… —Sirius se lo piensa echándose el pelo hacia atrás—. Ya sé. Coge la escoba de James y vuela hasta la ventana de las chicas. Seguro que están dormidas. Da golpes en la ventana hasta que alguna se despierte y te vea.

Peter sonríe y se levanta, satisfecho con la facilidad de la prueba, pero Remus arruga la nariz. Ahí hay algo raro. Una prueba de Sirius no puede ser _tan fácil_.

Y justo cuando Peter ya está abriendo la ventana con la escoba de James en la mano, Sirius añade con una sonrisa infernal:

—Ah, y Colagusano… Tienes que ir en calzoncillos.

—¿Qué? —Peter se gira y lo mira con los ojos como platos—. ¿En calzoncillos? ¿En serio? ¡No, Sirius!

—¿Tienes miedo, Peter? —pregunta James entre risas. Remus pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo puede tener amigos tan infantiles?

—Venga, Colagusano, no seas cagado. Es ir y volver. No van a ver nada interesante, tranquilo —continúa Sirius, pero Peter se agarra a la escoba con fuerza y sacude la cabeza.

—No, tío, no puedo hacer eso. ¿En calzoncillos? Ni de coña. ¡No quiero que ella me vea sin ropa!

—¿Ella?

—Ellas —se corrige rápidamente, enrojeciendo—. Ellas. Las chicas. Todas, digo. Ellas.

—Ya —Sirius y James se miran _de esa forma_. Peter ha tenido un desliz fantástico que les permitirá sacar jugosa información si opta por elegir verdad en la siguiente ronda. Al final resulta que no lo saben todo de él.

—Vale, Colagusano. Pero si no cumples, pagas. A beber se ha dicho.

Peter coge la primera botella, claramente aliviado por librarse de lo que sin duda considera una experiencia excesivamente vergonzosa, y da un largo trago. Mientras tanto, llega el turno de Sirius.

—Verdad —dice sin dudar. James se frota las manos con malicia y Peter tose por el ardor del alcohol.

—A ver, a ver… ¿Qué podemos sonsacarte?

—No creo que logres sacar nada vergonzoso de su pasado, James —comenta Remus con una sonrisa—. Disfruta proclamando a los cuatro vientos cada detalle de su vida íntima.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste un gatillazo estando con una chica? —suelta Peter a bocajarro, bajando la botella y carraspeando para recuperar fluidez al hablar. Al instante se siente mucho menos valiente de lo que lo hacía cuando formuló la pregunta, por lo que baja la mirada con miedo por lo que Sirius pueda decir.

James cree que se reirá y responderá con un inmenso NO, pero para su sorpresa Sirius se lo piensa.

—Pues lo cierto es que sí —dice al cabo de un rato.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú, la leyenda sexual más famosa del colegio? —pregunta Remus alzando una ceja. Sirius asiente con vehemencia y sonríe como un perro, todo dientes y dudosas intenciones. Se mueve arrastrándose hasta Lupin y se inclina hacia él como si fuera a contarle un sucio secreto.

—Las leyendas tienen mucho de fantasía, Lunático. Por suerte para las chicas, yo soy pura realidad. Pero entiendo que muchas crean que soy parte de su imaginación. Cuesta creer que pueda existir un tío tan perfecto como yo.

Remus entorna los ojos y ríe entre dientes, alejándose de la voz rugosa y caliente de Sirius.

—Aparta, chucho —le dice con malicia—. No te me pegues mucho o me pasarás las pulgas.

—No me digas eso, Remus. ¿Cómo no voy a pegarme a ti? ¡Me rompes el corazón! ¿Es que acaso me estás rechazando? —Sirius echa la cabeza hacia atrás con teatralidad y provoca una carcajada en James.

—No soy zoófilo, Canuto. Y si lo fuera, tú no serías mi tipo. Seguro que me gustarían los perros con el pelo más corto.

—Anda ya, Lunático. Con lo mucho que te pone mi melena.

—Me pone, sí… De los nervios me pone. ¿Sabes que andas dejando pelos por todas partes hasta en tu forma humana? Deberías lavarte con algún producto especial anticaída o te quedarás calvo en un par de años.

—¿Quién ha dicho que fueran pelos de la cabeza?

Peter asiste a la discusión con desconcierto mientras James se revuelca de la risa. Hay algo extraño entre Sirius y Remus. Algo distinto. No en su comportamiento, claro. Sirius siempre ha sido así, invasivo como una estrella en expansión, con esas cadencias al hablar y esa dejadez en sus movimientos que lo llenan todo de perezosa sexualidad. Remus, por su parte, nunca ha dejado de devolverle todas las pelotas a Canuto, así que tampoco su actitud es diferente. Y sin embargo, ahí está. Esa chispa, esa luz en sus miradas, esa forma de tocarse que antes, sencillamente, no existía.

Peter nunca ha sido un buen observador pero sabe que algo ha cambiado. Le encantaría tener la perspicacia de Remus para saber qué es exactamente.

—¿Nos vas a contar lo de ese gatillazo o no, tío? —pregunta James entre risas.

—Oh, sí, el gatillazo. —Sirius se incorpora de nuevo y se desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa, acalorado. Remus le mira con algo que podría pasar por desinterés solo que no lo hace en absoluto—. Fue con una chica rusa. Sobrina del primo de un tío de mi abuelo o algo así. Pasaron las Navidades en Londres hace dos años. Ella se quedó en una habitación del tercer piso, pero a la una o así subió a mi cuarto. Lógico, yo tampoco hubiera soportado una noche entera en la misma planta que el imbécil de mi hermano. Total, que se metió en mi cama y nos pusimos a ello. O nos hubiéramos puesto, de no haber sido porque tuve ese problemilla. Pero no os vayáis a pensar que fue mi culpa, eh. Es que la chica tenía los ojos muy separados y la nariz muy ganchuda, igualita a mi tía abuela Rossana. No sé si os he hablado ya de mi tía abuela Rossana.

—¿La que mascaba tabaco y se había casado doce veces?

—¿La que tenía nuez y voz de camionero?

—Esa misma —asintió Sirius—. Y claro, entenderéis que no podía tirarme a una chica que fuera idéntica a mi tía abuela Rossana…

Por supuesto, todos lo entienden, y lejos de reírse de Sirius acaban compadeciéndole por haber tenido que aguantar encima la compasión de una muchachita idéntica a su tía abuela.

—Ah, no, si la eché de mi cuarto en cuanto me miró con pena.

—¡Sirius!

—¿Qué? Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, Lunático. ¡Tenía los ojos como una sepia!

Entre carcajadas y comparaciones terribles, llega el turno de James. Él elige, sin pensárselo dos veces, prueba.

—Ve a la habitación de Lily —empieza Remus con los ojos brillantes—. Por la ventana, como tenía que hacer Peter. Usa la escoba. Apáñatelas para entrar dentro. Tienes que traernos...

—Sus bragas —interrumpe Sirius.

James abre los ojos como platos y Peter se ríe por lo bajo. Remus pestañea.

—Yo iba a decir que trajera el diario de Highther, Canuto.

—Eso no es tan interesante como las bragas de Lily.

Remus se lo piensa. Frunce el ceño. Resopla. Accede.

—Vale, sí, sus bragas. A ser posible que ella no se entere o me matará.

—Asumiré la culpa. La idea no ha sido tuya, Lunático.

—No, pero me matará por consentirlo.

James se encoge, sintiéndose diminuto, y Sirius suelta una carcajada mientras se palmea el muslo.

—Venga, Cornamenta. Sabes que te estoy haciendo un gran favor. Probablemente esta sea la única vez en toda tu vida que tengas la posibilidad de tocar las bragas de Evans.

—Te recuerdo que es mi novia —refunfuña James con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo hemos hecho ya?

—¿Hacer qué, Jimmy? —inquiere Sirius con las cejas en alto. James parpadea y enrojece. _Detesta_ que le llame Jimmy, porque solo lo hace cuando se está burlando de él. Como en ese momento.

—El amor, tonto del culo —murmura por lo bajo, ardiendo de vergüenza. No porque estén hablando de sexo, sino porque maldita sea, están hablando de sexo _con Lily_. Eso es algo demasiado puro, demasiado especial, demasiado perfecto como para que Sirius lo manche con sus bromas o le obligue a hablar de ello en voz alta.

Y porque, joder, la verdad es que no lo han hecho.

Por suerte, Sirius se compadece y se limita a reírse una vez más. Le mira con esa cara — _pero qué idiota eres, James_ — y le revuelve el pelo de esa forma — _en el fondo me quieres—_ y acaba abrazándole y dándole una palmada en el culo — _lo sé porque yo a ti también te quiero, cabrón_ —.

Finalmente, James se arma de valor, coge su escoba y se va por la ventana. Eso deja a Peter solo con Remus y Sirius, que se miran otra vez _de esa manera tan extraña_.

—Me gusta este juego —declara Sirius de nuevo, dándole un largo trago a la botella de whisky aunque no sea su turno.

—A ti te gusta todo lo que pueda acabar en alcohol y problemas, Sirius. De hecho, creo que hay pocas cosas que te gusten más que el alcohol y los problemas.

—Te equivocas. Hay cosas que me gustan mucho, muchísimo más.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Montar.

Se enciende una tensión y Peter siente que se acaba el aire en la habitación. Sirius tiene esa sonrisa de chico malo pero Remus no parece ni remotamente alterado. Divertido, como mucho. Algo cansado. Muy, muy lunático.

—¿Montar qué, si se puede saber?

—En la escoba. O en mi moto. ¿De qué creías que estaba hablando?

La voz de Sirius tiene un timbre delictivo que dice a gritos que estaba hablando de cualquier cosa menos de la escoba o la moto. Peter tiene la sensación de que la habitación de los chicos se ha vuelto diminuta y no queda espacio para él, pero no le da tiempo a pensar en ello porque James regresa en ese preciso instante. Cuando cruza la ventana y baja de la escoba con el pelo revuelto y expresión victoriosa, Peter ve por el rabillo del ojo que Remus y Sirius vuelven a estar separados por kilómetros de distancia y silencio.

—Las tengo —declara James, agitando ante ellos unas braguitas de color azul claro. Está rojo por los nervios, por el sabor del triunfo, por el frío aire nocturno y por la excitación del momento.

—No habrás despertado a Lily, ¿verdad? —Remus tiene la decencia de sonar preocupado, pero James lo tranquiliza sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, tranquilo. Mañana volveré a dejarlas en su arcón y listo. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que le han desaparecido.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abre de par en par y bajo el umbral aparece Lily Evans, despeinada, en pijama y con fuego en sus preciosos ojos verdes. Cuando habla, su voz suena calmada y fría como una amenaza de muerte.

—James Charlus Potter. Espero por tu bien que tengas una muy buena explicación de por qué has entrado por la ventana en mi cuarto para robarme unas bragas.

Peter se ruboriza. Remus cierra los ojos para no ver el desastre. Sirius se muerde el labio para acallar una carcajada. James palidece y se acuerda con demasiado retraso de esconder tras su espalda las bragas que tenía alzadas en señal de victoria.

—Lily, vaya, qué… qué sorpresa. —Sonríe con nerviosismo, se hace pequeño—. Pues sí, resulta que tengo una explicación y… Te vas a reír… Verás, resulta que…

—¡Todo ha sido culpa de Remus! —exclama Sirius, y si las miradas matasen, hubiera caído fulminado al instante bajo la certera puntería del aludido.

—¿Es eso cierto? —quiere saber Lily, suavizando la voz y observando a su mejor amigo con los brazos en jarras.

—No exactamente. En realidad, yo iba a decir que le cogiera el diario a Highther.

—Santo cielo —Lily pone los ojos en blanco y cuenta hasta diez—. Estos impresentables son una pésima influencia para ti, Remus.

—Lo sé. Pero sospecho que a estas alturas ya no tengo salvación.

Sirius, que no consigue aguantar más y empieza a reírse, comienza a desabotonarse del todo la camisa sin dejar de abanicarse con una mano.

Lily avanza hasta su novio y le arrebata las bragas con un rápido gesto.

—Eres un grandísimo imbécil, James —le regaña. Desvía su atención brevemente hacia los otros tres Merodeadores y James aprovecha para salir de su estupor y comérsela con la mirada. Sigue despeinada. Enfadada. El pelo rojo y los ojos verdes. Una explosión de fuego y primavera. Con ese mohín de disgusto en la boca que parece pedir un beso a gritos. Sí señor, esa sí que sería una muy buena idea. Besar sus labios hasta suavizarlos, borrando ese rictus de molestia. Sí, por favor. Un beso de Lily. Un beso de Lily antes de dormir, y James Potter no necesitaría soñar con angelitos porque soñaría con ella y eso sería más que suficiente. Demasiado, se atrevería a decir. Felicidad bastante para toda una semana.

No tiene, sin embargo, muchas opciones, porque Lily se vuelve entonces hacia él y le besa rápida pero intensamente poniéndose de puntillas. Está descalza y con su pijama de color rojo y la nariz fruncida por el enfado. El beso dura un segundo y a James se le queda en la boca el sabor de la eternidad.

Cuando ella se aparta, lo mira fijamente.

—No creas que esto cambia nada. Sigo pensando que eres un grandísimo imbécil. Solo que tienes la suerte de ser un imbécil con encanto.

Da media vuelta y se va, dejando a James flotando a dos palmos del suelo y a los otros tres mirándolos con sorpresa y diversión. Ya en la puerta, Lily se gira y los mira una vez más.

—No quiero saber qué hacíais despiertos a estas horas, para qué queríais mis bragas o qué contienen esas botellas, porque eso significará que tendré que descontaros una cantidad indecente de puntos y realmente quiero que ganemos la Copa. Pero sí os diré que uno, Remus, creo sinceramente que deberías cambiar de amigos. Dos, Sirius, hazme un favor y ciérrate esa camisa. No quiero tener pesadillas. Y tres, James… —Lily alza la mano y muestra que, junto a sus bragas, se ha llevado otra cosa.

Unos calzoncillos viejos de James de color verde, con el letrero " _Cómeme, nena, estoy que ardo_ " escrito en la parte de atrás. La mandíbula de James se descuelga hacia abajo cuando ella se ríe, sujetando los calzoncillos con la cinturilla enganchada a un dedo y haciéndolos girar, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

James tarda unos segundos más en reaccionar.

—¡Joder, no! ¡Lily, espera! —Sale despedido detrás de ella pero no puede evitar reír mientras grita—. ¡Colagusano, ayúdame!

Peter, claro, no lo duda. Se pone en pie y sigue a James fuera de la habitación a toda velocidad, dejando solos a Sirius y Remus sentados en el suelo junto a dos botellas y media de whisky de fuego.

—Y luego dice que nosotros somos una mala influencia para ti —comenta Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

—Creo que le hemos debido de contagiar algo raro.

Remus mira la puerta por donde los tres han desaparecido con una ceja arqueada y la comisura derecha de los labios alzada.

—Cada día me cae mejor esta chica. Es lista. Muy lista. Peligrosa, diría yo —Sirius da un trago a la botella abierta y se relame—. Oye, Lunático, ¿cómo es que siempre te las apañas para escaquearte de tu turno?

—Soy un hombre con suerte —responde Remus encogiéndose de hombros. Oye las risas de Lily y los gritos de James abajo, en la Sala Común, y suspira—. Como McGonagall se despierte se van a comer una buena bronca.

Sirius se quita del todo la camisa. Lleva toda la noche con un calor infernal y no comprende cómo Remus puede estar ahí sentado, tan tranquilo, con el uniforme puesto. No entiende — _de verdad que no_ — cómo es posible que ese Lupin ni siquiera se inmute. Él está ardiendo, vaya que sí, y necesita desahogarse. Enfriar, o quemarse del todo. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea. En serio, le vale cualquiera.

 _Pero quemarse suena mucho mejor_.

—Hablando de comer… Creo que me ha entrado hambre —canturrea. Habla con su tono más indecente. Dice _hambre_ pero parece _sexo_. Dice _hablando de_ _comer_ y cualquier oyente mínimamente avispado entendería _¿soy yo o deberíamos hacerlo ahora, aquí mismo, sobre el suelo?_

Remus, sin embargo, o bien es inmune a Sirius o bien está especialmente espeso esa noche.

—Seguro que sobró pastel de la cena. Podemos bajar a las cocinas si quieres.

Suena lógico, inocente y razonable, pero cuando Remus aparta la vista de la puerta y clava en él sus serenos ojos de miel, Sirius ve claro como el agua que está riéndose a su costa.

Cualquier otro día correría a coger el palo y volvería a toda prisa junto a los pies de Remus para que se lo tirara de nuevo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, no es ese el tipo de juego que le interesa.

—Suena genial —dice, chasqueando los dedos. La puerta de la habitación se cierra y se oye el cerrojo cuando bloquea toda vía de escape—. Yo, sin embargo, tenía otra cosa en mente —coge la corbata de Remus y tira, acercándolo a sí mismo. _Así, mucho mejor_. De cerca puede apreciar con claridad al lobo que se asoma en sus pupilas, oculto dentro del chico perfecto.

—¿Ah, sí? —Remus finge curiosidad y calma—. ¿Y qué es eso que tenías en mente?

—Me apetece merendarme a cierto prefecto —Sirius se relame tan cerca del rostro de Remus que casi, _casi_ le roza con la punta de la lengua. Algo se remueve en el licántropo, que traga saliva—. Devorarlo. Comérmelo enterito. No dejar ni un trocito de Remus Lupin para los demás. Sí, eso es lo que me apetece. ¿Qué opinas, señor prefecto?

Remus se pierde en los ojos grises de Sirius. En su voz que es una invitación sexual tan descarada que debería llevar incluida una censura para los menores. En su lengua asomando entre los labios solo un poco, como una provocación.

—Opino —dice al final, tratando de que no le tiemble la voz— que a mí también me ha entrado hambre.

Sirius sonríe. Satisfecho. Feliz. _Al fin._

—Comamos, pues.

Se acercan, se anticipan y se unen. Es un beso descuidado, inquieto, ansioso. Son dos bocas y dos lenguas y nada más.

Sirius besa salvaje, atrevido, indecente. Besa descarado e invasivo, impaciente y dominante. Remus, por otra parte, equilibra su rabia y la compensa con serenidad. Porque Remus besa tranquilo, paciente, tibio. Besa con pereza hecha elegancia, con languidez y entrega silenciosa. Besan ambos —tanto Sirius como Remus— con todo lo que tienen y todo lo que son.

Podría venir alguien y verlos así, de rodillas en el suelo, Sirius sin camisa tironeando de la corbata del perfecto Remus. Podría venir alguien y verlos pero qué importa eso cuando se amoldan el uno al otro y la idea de un verano mortal aguardando a la vuelta de la esquina no parece sino una absurda quimera de humo. Qué importa eso cuando no son dos sino un único ser, fundidos, deshechos. Qué importa si saben que están ahí, y que así seguirá durante mucho tiempo. Que venga el destino con todo su arsenal. Que venga Lord Voldemort y hasta el último de sus mortífagos. Que vengan el miedo, la desesperanza, el sufrimiento. Ellos están unidos, están vivos y juntos. Y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Abajo, en la Sala Común, los gritos y risas de James, Lily y Peter empiezan a despertar a los primeros alumnos. Se persiguen, se pelean por unas bragas y unos calzoncillos, vuelcan uno de los sillones más grandes. Sus carcajadas resuenan por toda la torre.

Son Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew. Canallas, gamberros, sinvergüenzas, Merodeadores de los pies a la cabeza. Es Lily Evans, jugando con ellos, disfrutando de ellos, viviendo por ellos. Los cinco comparten una amistad que trasciende por encima de lo mortal. Llevan la luna y la noche en la sangre y son parte de algo grande, jodidamente grande. Parte de algo inmortal.

Son Remus y Sirius. James y Lily. El pequeño Peter.

Están preparados.

Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.


End file.
